


February 14, 2009

by jfsparks



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Mentioned Boa, Swearing, also a little ooc, i guess?, okay maybe not JUST a little but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfsparks/pseuds/jfsparks
Summary: In which Jaejoong thought he and Yunho are dating and went on to get his heart broken on Valentines day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is something I think I'll never continue, but posting it here might actually change my mind. This was written 2 or 3 years ago, I'm not even sure anymore? It was on my ipod's notes, then I edited some of it before I got the chance to look at when I did this. It was so long ago that I've already forgotten what I plan to do with the whole story. My first ever fic so holy shit I'm nervous are there even fans of yunjae on here?????
> 
> Oh, and if you're wondering what interview is mentioned here, look for Come To Play with DBSK as guests heh

_"Annyeonghaseyo. Kim Jaejoong imnida~~"_

Why am I watching this show again? Oh, right. It's because I'm bored...

*fast forwards video*

_"According to Junsu-ssi, who is the most selfish member among dbsk? At number 5 is... Changmin-ssi!"_

And I'm alone at the dorm...

*fast forwards video*

_"At number 4 is... Me. [Junsu] thinks it would be too obvious if he puts himself on number 5?"_

And it's Valentine's day too...

_"I'm number 5 because I don't think and yet, he's fourth because he's thoughtful?"_

And...

*fast forwards video*

I really want to watch _this_ part again

_"He's not number 1 because he's selfish but because he has a lot of aegyo."_  
_"Oh, is that right? Why don't you show us, Yunho-ssi?"_  
_"Hm, pretend you're praising Jaesuk-hyung on his bowtie"_  
_"(Aegyo) ME TOO ME TOO ME TOO!!"_

I hear the door of our apartment being opened so I immediately close my laptop and run like hell out of my room, into the living room to finally see the person I've been waiting for ever since I realized what today is.

"Yunnie-yah!"

He paused from taking off his shoes to look at me.

"Jae-yah?"

"Yeah! Were you expecting someone else?"

He looks confused. Why is he confused? It's Valentine's day today! Of course I want to see him! I mean, we've been dating for seven months goddammit! Why doesn't he look-

"Well, no. Not really. I just thought that since the other three have plans to go out or go home for our days off, you would too. Plus, Chunnie told me he'd go drinking with friends so I assumed you'd go with him."

What. What is this bastard saying. 

"Yunnie-yah... Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah. Feb 14th. 2009. Valentine's day."

"Then, why are you asking me that?"

"Asking you? Ah, right! I forgot, I'm sorry"

Ah finally! Which planet did this stupid bastard go to that he almost forgot why-

"Sorry that was insensitive of me! You don't have a date. Right, right." He continued on his speech while taking off his coat then proceeded to check his phone. "It's hard being at this time and place. It's okay dude. You'll be fine."

WHAT. He's not even looking at me while saying that! Is this... Is this his way of breaking up with me or-?

"What are you saying?"

Finally he looked at me. Then he told me, "well, you're gay right? And South Korea is really not the place to be in right now for that. You know, with the people being closed-minded and shit but hey, we're here for you, okay?"

Fuck what is this guy saying?! I know, we haven't had sex in five months and I was actually planning on changing that now, but does this mean that we've broken up already?

"Jae? Why are you looking at me like that? Did I- Did I offend you with what I said? I'm sorry! I just- oh my god. I really- shit don't cry, Jaejoong!"

"I'm not gonna cry, you idiot. Haha what are you saying? You're- hahaha you're so funny"

"But Jae, you looked like you were about to cry"

"Well, I just told you I'm not" laughs. "But hey, I have a question. Is it because we haven't had sex in months?"

"Ha? What does that have to do with this? I was..." He paused and then looked at me like he was guilty of something. "Oh god! Did you- You thought... You think we are in a serious relationship because of that?"

A piece of my heart broke at that.

"Jae, I... Jaejoong- Even before we started that, I told you... That was only because we were both lonely"

Another piece broke. 

"And, well, we're men and we needed that. I thought you get that..."

Another piece of my heart was left hanging, waiting for one more heartbreaking thing he's going to say. 

"I'm already... I'm dating someone now"

And there it is! Probably the most heartbreaking thing I've ever heard in my whole life. 

And before I embarrass myself further in front of this bastard, I laughed. 

And laughed. 

And I laughed until I can let go of my tears and be able to say that it's only due to what he said being so funny it hurts I wanna die.

"HAHAHAHA OH MY GOD YUNNIE I GOT YOU!! AH HAHAHA I DIDN'T KNOW I'LL BE ABLE TO MAKE YOU SAY EMBARRASSING SHIT LIKE THAT!!"

Fuck you! Fuck you fuck you!!

"You were joking?! Oh god! I really thought-! That was really embarrassing, Jaejoong! Don't laugh! Stop laughing right now!"

This stupid bastard! And now he's laughing with me too? I hate you!

"Sorry, Yunnie-yah. Haha anyway, who's the unlucky girl?"

I decided to go to the bathroom to get some tissue to wipe my stupid tears and snot off and went back to the living room (snot-free) to see him checking his phone and smiling like an (annoying and stupid and fuck you youre ugly) idiot. 

"Yah!" I slapped him on the back of his head. "I asked you a question! Who's she? Is she someone I know?"

At that, he tensed. Fuck. 

"Okay, so she's someone I know huh? Stylist? Pd? Make-up artist? Artist?" Another flinch. "Ahh! An artist? I'm guessing she's not in sm. I mean, I'd have heard of it if she's-"

Wait, why is Yunho so stiff? Ohhh- Oh my god!

"SHE'S IN SM AND I DIDN'T KNOW?? IS SHE IN SNSD??! JESSICA TIFFANY YOONA YURI SOOYOUNG UGH I DONT REMEMBER THE OTHERS JUST TELL ME ALREADY YUNHO!"

"She's not in snsd."

That is when a heartbreaking thought crossed my mind. It is so heartbreaking I can't even say it. So heartbreaking that I keep forcing it off of my head. She wouldn't- he- they wouldn't. 

I feel my mouth going dry just at the thought. Yunho is looking at me like he's- is that guilt on his face? If my thought is right, you better fucking have that look 'til the day you die motherfucker!

"Is it-" I swallowed. "Boa?"

Yunho's still looking at me like he just accidentally killed Vick. And after an agonizing (on my part, at least) minute, he slowly nodded and whispered, "yes."

Ah, scrap what I said earlier. This is the most heartbreaking thing that has ever happened to me. On Valentine's day even.

Thank you, gods of love. 

And thank you, Jung Yunho.

FUCK YOU ALL

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take over the story, just tell me ☺☺ Woops also I didn't tag a lot tof things because idk element of surprise? Or because I don't really know what to tag? Huhu I suck I know sorry.
> 
> I'm @zaynerji on twitter and @zjcatriona on tumblr


End file.
